Scorned Heros
by LunarWolf10488
Summary: Well, not everyone in Burbank gets along. But when desaster strikes, they will haveto work together to save the world. Can they do it? Will they survive? Are we doomed?...probally.
1. Nightmare Warning

Okkay, this is my first A! fic...so don't expect much. I had fun writeing it, anyways. Oh, and there WILL be MANY MAJOR spelling mistakes, so if that bothers you, ya might not wanna read this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story, and I'm not makeing any money offa it. So please don't sue me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning came alot earlier that day, if you asked anyone liveing in Burbank. The bright oarnge sun crept through windows and onto the few plains. The wind blew slightly, blowing a stray piece of garbage accross the vaccant studio lot. All seemed peacefull. And for now, it was. But today would change many lives, maybe forever.

A tall water tower, that towered over the whole Burbank studio lot, gleamed in the early morning sunlight. To anyone who lived close to here (and those who didn't, for that matter), that tower housed complete mayem. Surely, a nuthouse would pale in comparason. For within that WB water tower, lived three crazy, delinquet kids. Nobody knew exactly _what_ they were, few knew how they came to be. For people who didn't understand, the Warner siblings were just three kids who couldn't take it anymore, and fianally snapped. Some of them feel bad for them, haveing lost their sanity at such a young age. But the few people who understand, the people who were THERE when the Warners were "born", know that they have alwase been this way.

Dr. Otto Scratchensnif, the studio's official psychyotrist, sighed deeply as he drank his morning coffee. He turned his chair to face his office window, which looked out over the water tower.

'Heh. It must be early. Not even the Warners are up yet.' he silently mused. He sighed again, put his coffee down, and put his face in his hands. He hadn't been able to sleep long that night, for he was plagued by a horrable nightmare, the horrable images flashed through his mind whenever he would attempt to sleep. He let his tired mind drift back to what he had seen the previouse night. Broken images of the whole world laying in ruins, barren plains and dried up seas. He tore away from his memory, not wanting to see any more.

Now, being a psychyotrist, Dr. Scratchensnif knew that dreams are not to be taken literaly, but something told him that this was different.

"Heh. I vill haveto keep a close eye on ze Varner brozerz today." he said aloud, only half jokeing to nobody in particular. He instantly scolded himself for blameing the siblings for something so haorrable. While it was true they could cause quite alot of mayhem, they never actually _hurt_ anybody, well not perminantly, anyway. Dr. Scratchensnif was the only person in the world who, after two years of being their unnsecessfull psychyotrist, didn't mind their company. Although he had long given up on WHAT exactly they were, he realized the only thing that really mattered. They were orphans. The oldest of the three, Yakko, had to be only eleven, his siblings were seven and six. It pained the doctor to know they were so young and already on their own. What pained him more was the fact that they would alwase be...well, kids. And when the doctor looked back on it, the reason why he cared so much, was because they had become, in his eyes, the kids he never had...or wanted. And unlike everyone elce in the world, he had began to understand them, well as much as one can understand a toon.

"Doctor?...Doctor?" Mrs. Nurse's voice broke him out of his thoughts, makeing him spill his coffee he had picked back up. He whipped around to face her, and laphed sheepishly.

"Oh! Heh heh, yes, Mrs. Nurse?" he asked, soaking up the spilled coffee with a napkin he just happened to have. She rolled her eyes, and silenlty asked herself why she was still here.

"The Warners will be here soon. Just thought you'd like to know." she relpied, as she quickly walked back out the door and around the corner. Dr. Scratchensnif didn't need to ask where she was going; ever since that akward happening with Yakko, she had made sure not to be around when the Warners were.

"Yea, okay." he replied to nobody, still faceing the window. Soon, he heard the door burst open (and maybe fall off), and he sighed with a smile on his face. This is how his day would begin every morning.

Instantly, the doctor had two puppy-like cratures hanging off of him, the smaller one kissed him slopply in the cheek.

"Scratchy! How are ya?" he asked, excited.

"Yea! Didja miss us?" The taller one asked. The doctor growled in agravation, tyring all the while not to laph. In one quick motion, he grabbed them both my their tails, walked over to the couch, and plopped them down on it. Yakko landed on his backside with an "Ooof!". Wakko landed on his stomach. Dot was already sitting there.

"Now. We'vek got lots ov vork to do today. But first I-" wait, Dot was already sitting there? And she hadn't even said word. Dr. Scratchensnif turned his gaze to her. She was, indeed, sitting there, doing nothing. Her body was there, but her mind seemed to be elcewhere. She seemed to be stareing at her oldest brother, but her gaze went right through him. A look of deep sadness rested upon her face. A wave of paternal feeling he didn't know he had, swept over him and he felt worry for her.

"Dot?...Dot, are you feelink okay?" he asked the little girl. She didn't answer.

"She had a bad dream." Wakko answered for her.

"Yea, she woke up screaming this morning, and she's been like that ever since. Whattda make of it, doc?" Yakko quipped. Dr. Scratchensnif scratched his head.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Dot, can you hear me?...Dot?" he tried. A few moments passed before she spoke. And even then it was hardly autiable.

"It was...horrable. Everything was... _gone._ Just..._nothing!"_ she whispered, tears streaming down her face now. Yakko scooped his baby sister up in his arms in a comforting hug. She cried into his fur, while he tried to sooth her. Wakko just sat there and gave his sister a symphethic look; he had never seen his sister cry before. It made him sad, and he didn't know why.

Dr. Scratchensnif, on the other hand, was feeling a buch of different things now. He was for Dot, and at the same time surprised to see how her older brother had reacted to it. He truely was, the big brother.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. We're never going away! Not without you, sis." Yakko cooed. Dot seemed to calm down a bit.

"You...you don't understand. Everything was gone, the studio, the tower, everything!" she whined, looking up at her brother. Yakko sighed and shook his head.

"But Dot, it was only a dream. Everything's okay now. So wipe those tears away; you're too cute when you cry." he said. Dot smiled, much to the relief of everyone in the room.

"I'm alwase too cute." Dot replied. Yakko rolled his eyes. Yep, his sister was back.

Dr. Scratchensnif wiped a tear from his eye, fighting back the thought that Dot had had the same dream as he did. He was about to say something, when the room began to shake. Seconds later, the explosion was heard. Windows shattered all around, the walls began to crumble. Yakko, Dot, and Dr. Scratchensnif all turned to Wakko, who looked as terrafied as they did.

"Well, it wasn't me!" he replied, bewildered. Without another word, they all ran out the door, hopeing to Mell Gibson it wasn't anything serouse. But in the back of the doctor's mind, he knew it would be worse than anyone ever imagined...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okkay, that's the first chapter. It might take me awhile to get the second one up... Anyways, what do ya think so far?


	2. Gone?

Yay here's the second chapter...thingy! Yep I'm still going. And ya know what? I still don't own anything. And I still haven't learned how to spell. Just letting ya know, this chapter is gonna be short, but the third should be longer. Many thanx to WakkoRyan for encourageing me to continue!

Kay now on with part 2!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Dr.Scratchensnif, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot got to the scene, people (well mostly non-people, but you get it) were already crowded around the scroce of the explosoin. Dot and Wakko, being as small as they were, had to jump up on the doctor's shoulders to see, but the effect was the same. Everyone stared in amazement, jaws agape at what lay before them. More than half of the studio lot had been destroyed; a huge metalic mound lay half burried in the ground where it used to be. Cars lay up-turned and burning all around, along with the few houses that were left. Soft whispers could be heard from the crowd, but other than that, the lot lay queit now.

It took a short while for Dr. Scratchensnif to realize his right shoulder was shakeing. He absentmindedly put his hand over it to stop it, but his hand came to rest on something warm and furry instead. He turned his gaze and realized Dot was sitting there. It was strange, he thought, how he never felt her there. But he had noticed years ago that the small puppy like creature didn't weigh much at all, so this didn't really surprise him.

Snapped from him momantary train of deep thought, Dr. Scratchensnif soon realized she was crying again. Her face was fixed in the same look of terror that she had in his office. The doctor knew why she was upset, he didn't know what to say. He didn't haveto. Dot squeezed her eyes shut, sending a small trickle of tears down her cheeks. She slowly shook her head and, only autiuble to the doctor because she was right next to his ear, he uttered the single word;

"...Noo...". And with that, she leaped from his shoulder, and ran off. Yakko instantly noticed this and turned to run after her. He didn't get far, though, before he spun around and grabbed his little brother (who was still hypnotized by the scene) by the back of the shirt and continued to chase after Dot, calling her name over and over again. Dr. Scrtachensnif sighed, shook his head, and chased after.

It didn't take long for them to find her in an alley way. She was shakeing and sobbing, curled up in a small ball my a trashcan. Yakko bent down infront of her; he hated to see her this way. Dr. Scratchensnif, before that morning, didn't know she could _be_ this way.

"Come on sis. Don't be this way. I know. It's scary. But we'll take care of it. But be can't do it without you. Kay?" Yakko coaxed. But Dot just curled herself into a tighter ball, and hid her face. Yakko chuckled; his sister was being stubborn again. He slowly reached out and picked Dot up, quickly pulling her to his chest. She snuggled into his warm fur and continued to cry. Dot smiled to herself, despite the situation, for now she was reminded of one fact that would never change. Even if the world scorned them, her brother would alwase love her and be there for her. She would alwase have her brother if nothing elce.

Yakko stood up, still holding a crying Dot, and started to walk out of the alley. He stopped.

"Come on guys. Let's go." he said, without turning around.

"Go where? What are _we_ gonna do?" Wakko questioned sadly. This time, Yakko turned around. He wore a look of determination and anger.

"We're gonna get that hunk of metal offa our property. What elce?" he replied, smirking. Wakko shrugged and walked over to join his brother. Dr.Scratchensnif remained where he was.

"Ya, but how do you plan on doink that?" he asked.

"That's easy, doc! We'll do what we alwase do!" Yakko said without hesatation. The doctor looked confused.

"Um...you mean annoy it until it goes away?" he replied, shrugging.

"Noo." Wakko answered.

"We'll make it up as we go along!" Dot chimed in, jumping down from her brother's arms. Yakko smiled.

"That's right sibs. It's alwase worked before!"Yakko said. The Warners turned around, and ran out of the alley way, leaveing the doctor standing there. He looked around the dark alley way and whimpered.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he called, running after them...again.

Dr. Scratchensnif got back to the scene soon after the Warners, and was just as shocked as they were to see what awaited them. Or rather, did _not_ await them.

"It's...gone." Dot whispered, not knowing how to feel. Yakko looked around the empty broken lot.

"Yea..." he replied.

"But so is everyone elce..."

End of chapter 2! Hey, I told ya it was gonna be short! Chapter 3 on it's way...hopefully.


	3. The Containment Room

And here be the third chapter. Wow, this is my first story that's over 2 chapters! Heh. Sorry it took me awhile to get this one posted; I have been busy for onece. And for the warning this time? I'd say it would be that it gets strange and kinda far-fetched from here on. Hope ya don't mind, heh. Kay on with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Scratchensnif stood there, puzzled. If that had been what he thought it had been, there was no way it could have left withought them hearing (and feeling) it. He circled that crater more than three times, and he still couldn't figure it out. And where had everybody gone? He looked around at, what used to be, the studio lot. There was no doubt; they had been taken.

Dot stood at the foot of, what used to be, the water tower. Now it had been reduced to no more than a metal stub sticking through tons of debris. She looked to the ground and clenched her hands into tight fists. She was beyond tears now; now she was angry. She was about to let out a yell of anger and frustration, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, that made her jump in surprise.

"Heh. Looks like we'll be sleeping somewhere elce tonight, huh sis?" came Yakko's voice. He was trying to lighten the mood, as he often did, but it didn't make Dot feel any better.

"Don't you see? It's gone. It's all gone! I don't think we can fix it this time, Yakko. I mean, LOOK at this!" Dot exclaimed, motioning to the leveled studio lot. Yakko was silent for a while.

"Yea, but... let's just be glad we were with Scratchy when it happened." he replied finally, a hint of sadness in his voice. It took awhile for Dot to realize what he had meant. That's when the full truth hit her, she realize how close they had been to being gone like the tower.

Both remained silent, looking at what was left of their home, untill Wakko's shouts broke them free of their trance.

"Hey guys, check it out! Look what I found!" he called. Yakko and Dot spun around, it took them awhile to spot Wakko. He was standing at the edge of the huge crater made by the metal thing. A bit confused, they quickly ran over to figure out what he meant. As soon as he seen his brother and sister were close enough to hear it, Wakko lifted his fist, and brought it down. There was a loud 'clang' and his hand stopped in mid-air. Yakko and Dot looked atr eachother, both silently asking the other to explain.

"Vell. It seems as if it's not gone avter all. Just...invisable." Dr. Scratchensnif's voice made the Warners jump; they had forgotten he was there. They turned to face him.

"Very vell done, Vakko." the doctor said. Wakko smiled wide at his accomplishment. There was a short silence.

"Well? What'r we waitin for? Mel Gibson's next movie?" Yakko mused. (we all know Yakko can't go too long without saying something.)

"...Vhat? Did I miss zomethink?" Dr. Scratchensnif questioned, looking around at nothing in particular.

"Come on, doc. I know you're not that dull. We need to get the people back, right?" Yakko replied, already feeling around the invisable machine for an opening.

"Hey, yea! And I gotta kick some major alien hieny for destryoyin our home!" Dot said, helping her brother. The doctor was shocked.

"Vhat? You kiddiez know vhat zis is, zen?" he questioned. He knew what it was, but he had no idea the Warners did.

"Well, duh! We've been abducted before!...and boy, was it fun!" Wakko replied. Dr. Scratchensnif gave Wakko a worried look, Wakko just smiled back, his toung hanging out as usual. The doctor just shook his head. He worried about that boy sometimes.

Dot moved her gloved hand over the cool metal that she couldn't see. She pulled back as a dull electrical shock went through her hand.

"Ow...stupid-" she was about to cause the rateing of this story go up, when she was cut off by a sharp hissing sound. Dot stopped and waited for something more to happen, but nothing did. She growled/shouted in frustration, and began to pound with both fists on the machine.

"Let me IN!" she shouted. Again, there was a hissing sound, but this time, the air seemed to open up as a doorway was revieled. Dot stood there, a blank look on her face.

"Huh. Who knew?" she said to no body in particular, shrugging.

"And you said I couldn't hit it with a mallet!" Wakko said from behind her, makeing her jump. She tightened her fists again and silently wished they would stop doing that (sneaking up on her). She turned to face her brother, and seen both were standing there. Yakko shrugged at Wakko's complaint.

"Good job Dot. Now let's go already!" Yakko urged, pushing past his siblings.

"I'll go first."

Yakko was already inside, he could hear Wakko outside complaining that he never got to go first. He looked around, amazed. While it was true he had been on an alien ship before, it had been nothing like this one. The room he was in was perfectly round, with four hallways branching out from it. The room wasn't very big and everything, from the floor to the cieling, was made of some kind of white metal. The walls themselves curved up to the cieling, forming a dome.

"Brr...it's c-c-cold in h-here..." Dot pointed out, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, in attempt to fight the bitter cold. Yakko shivered, fianally noticeing it, too.

"Yea, it is. You gonna be alright?" Yakko asked his little sister, at the moment wishing he had a jacket to put around her. She scowled. She knew her brother felt like he had to protect her and Wakko, but she wished he wouldn't treat her like a baby.

"I'll be fine." was all she said, although wanting to say much more. Yakko shrugged.

"Suit yourself." he replied.

"Faboo...it's like a big metal igloo!" Wakko pointed out, appearing behind them. Dr. Scratchensnif came in shortly after, his glasses instantly being covered in a layer of frost. The door came down quickly with a loud 'whoosh' sound, soon after the doctor entered. They all turned around and looked at the closed door for a moment, saying nothing.

"Well...I guess we won't be going back now." Yakko said, stateing the obviouse. Dot turned around to face the four hallways.

"No kidding. So, which one should we take?" she questioned, still feeling a little bitter towards her big brother.

"I know! We should split up, and each take a hallway! I seen it in a movie onece." Wakko suggested.

"Oh yea? And what happened in the movie?" Yakko questioned. Wakko smiled wide. Again.

"Oh, everyone died." he replied simply. Dot rolled her eyes.

"Oh, lovely." she mused. Dr. Scratchensnif sighed, realizeing they weren't getting anywhere.

"Vell, it may zeem crazy, but it's ze only idea we have. So let's get going, okay?" The doctor replied, attempting to free his glasses of frost. The Warner siblings looked at eachother, shrugged, turned and sprinted down the first three hallways before the doctor could say another word. He looked around and realized he was alone, sighed, and slowly made his way down the fourth hallway.

Dot, still lost in bitter thoughts, reached the end of the long hallway before she realized it. She was standing inside another round room, this one was lined with what seemed to be cylinder-shaped tubes, the glass on every one of them was covered in a light frost. Could these be the missing people (non-people)? She carefully walked over to one of the tubes, trying very hard not to fall on the slippery floor. She began to wipe the frost away. As soon as she had, however, she let out a blood-curtling shriek at what she saw.

Wakko was sure this was heaven. Mounds of un-identafiable food were stacked to the high cieling, the aromas, even if only to him, were delectable. He instantly forgot what he had been doing, and began shoveling anything and everything into his mouth as fast as he could. However, it didn't take long for his toung to go numb; everything was frozen. He decided that this room wasn't the right one, and picked up one more item to eat before he left, but the item began to speak.

"Go...you brother...in great danger...needs help..." it said weakly. Wakko almost dropped it in desgust before he realized what it was saying. Then, he opened his mouth, ate it anyway, and ran as fast as he could back down the hallway to find his brother.

Dr. Scratchensnif soon came to another round room, with a closed door leading to another room. Being the curiouse man he was, he decided to take a closer look. Walking over to the door, almost slipping twice on the slippery floor, he reached out to open it. His hand didn't get within one foot of it, and it opened automaticaly. Before the doctor coud question anything, he was shoved from behind, and he fell onto his hands and knees inside the room. He turned around just in time to see the door slam shut. He quickly got to his feet and tried to get the door open, but it wouldn't budge. And the tempature was dropping lower and lower by the second.

Yakko instantly knew he had chosen the right room. Well, the word "right" being used loosly. He looked around to see that this room did indeed contain the missing people. They were all in oval-shaped tubes, and none of them seemed to be awake. One in particular caught his eye, and he quickly ran over to it. In it, layed Mrs. Nurse; to him, she was a sleeping beauty. Why she had been avoiding him lately was a mystery to him. He was instantly broken from his thoughts as an angry, shrill screech sounded from behind him. He quickly spun around just in time to see a seven-foot-tall monster standing between him and the doorway. It had a thin body and long, gargoyle-like legs and clawed feet. Four thin yet musclular arms branched out from the thin frame, each ending with a scythe-like appendage. A long neck sprouted from between it's shoulders, and ended with a dragon-like head. Long, sharp teeth gleemed in the bright lights, as it let out a low growl. It's snow-white, lethery skin and it's four blood-red eyes were set off by the yellow drool excapeing the monster's lips. All Yakko could do, was put his arms up in defence, cringe, and wait, when the monster leaped into the air, ready to pounce on the intruder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hahaha end of chapter 3! Heh four clif hangers in one chapter! Whoo! Anyways, I think I may haveto up the rateing on this soon... next chappie on it's way.


	4. Another Chapter oO

Heh. I bet you thought I gave up on this one, huh? Sorry it took me so long ta post it. It may be even worse than the prev. three chapters, due to

severe writers block --; I knew where I wanted to go with it, just had trouble putting it into words. Ah well on with the story, hope it doesn't suck too bad.

Yakko cringed, hands up in defence, awaiting the impact. Instead, however, there was a loud 'THWAP!' sound and the monster's startled yelp. Confused, he opened his eyes to see his brother standing there with his trusty mallet in his hands, smileing wide. Yakko breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was short lived.

The creature went sailing through the air, and crashed into a nearby empty container, shattering the frosted glass. A shard of the glass sliced the monster's pale flesh, but the wound healed quickly. The creature got up, shook it's self off, faced the two boys and let out another angry screach. It was NOT happy to see yet another intruder in it's home.

"Aaaahh...I think that now...would be an exelent time to run for our lives." said Yakko, as he spun around and took off. Wakko said nothing, but quickly followed his brother's lead, the monster's angry screaches close behind.

Dot gasped and peered onece again into the frozen container. Stareing back at her were four, big blood red eyes. The thing didn't seem to see her, even though it's eyes were wide open.

"Actually...it's kinda cute. In a...creepy, four-eyed lizard kinda way." she said out loud. She looked around, realizeing that this wasn't the room she was looking for. She slowly turned to leave, but stopped after a second thought. Looking back at the infant-like face and four adorable eyes of the creature, she quickly made up her mind.

"Well...it couldn't hurt to hold it for a second." she decided, and pushed the red button the was conveniently located right next to the container. Dot stepped back as the container lid lifted with a hissing noise, and white smoke billowed from the opening. As the thick, cold smoke cleared, Dot peered over the side.

"Awww. Come here little guy." she cooed, as she reached in to pick it up.

Holding the baby,...whatever it was, close to her body, and cooing to it softly, she began to walk towards the door. Soon after the creature came in contact with her body, however, it blinked, then let out a shriek of pain. Startled, she almost dropped it. She quickly held it out to inspect it, to see what could have gone wrong. She stared in horror as it _melted _in her hands, and ended up as a pile of goo on the frozen floor. Her stomach did flop-flops as she stared at the bubbling goo that, seconds ago, was an adorable baby...thing. She didn't know wether to feel sad that she killed it, or grossed out because she now had goo all over her hands and feet. She groaned and tried the best she could to shake the goo off before slowly walking back out the door to find her brothers and the doc.

After what seemed like hours and hours of running down different hallways, and trying to lose the creature in their pursuit, the inevatible happened. The brothers reached a dead end. They spun around in unisen, just in time to see their only exit blocked by the towering monster. Yakko silently asked himself why every scary place had dead ends, what in the world could they be for! He looked down at his little brother, sadness replaceing his fear. This was the first time in his life he felt he couldn't protect his brother and sister. Heck, he didn't even know where his _sister was!_ He realized he had to do _something._ So, from a lack of a better idea, he leaped into the air and landed on the monster's shoulders, and held on tight. At least he could try and destract it while Wakko got away, he thought.

As the monster shrieked and spun around wildly, scliceing at the air with it's four scyths, Yakko yelled at his brother to run. But wether it be because he didn't want to leave his brother, or the fact the he was scared stiff, he didn't move. Yakko soon realized how stupid his mistake was as the monster's long neck swivled around, and two rows of sharp teeth clamped down on his tail. Then, in one fluid motion, the beast's neck shot foward, slamming Yakko into the wall. Now, if he hadn't been almost completely numb from the cold, that all might have hurt quite a bit. But seeing as he could barely feel anything below his neck, he hadn't felt much of anything. And, being a toon, he quickly got back up.

"You okay?" asked Wakko. But Yakko didn't answer. He was too busy watching the monster, who was still shrieking loudly and flailing it's arms, steam rolling off it's body.

"...Coooool!" Wakko whispered in amazement. This was quite funny to him.

"I don't get it, why..." Yakko thought out loud.

"He's danceing!" Wakko said in excitement, as he began to dance, too.

"Aaaahh...I don't think so." Yakko reasured, giveing his brother a worried, yet thoughtfull, look.

"I wonder...hmmm...Wakko, do you have a torch?" he asked after a short moment of thought. Wakko stopped danceing and smiled wide.

"Sure do! In fact, I can do better!" he replied, pulling a flame thrower out of his wacky sack, and handing it to Yakko. Yakko shrugged, then gave the creature a deviouse smirk before blasting it with pure concentrated fire. The creature shrieked one last time before it was reduced to nothing more than a smokeing puddle of goo. Yakko chuckled.

"Looks like our new best friend couldn't take the heat." he joked.

"Yea." Wakko said. "No wonder it's so cold in here."

Yakko smiled, but briefly, because he suddenly felt his knees begin to give out and he quickly caught himself on the wall. Wakko gasped in shock and hurried to help his brother. Before he could reach for him, however, the whole wall slid open, and Yakko, after a moment of flailing, collapsed onto the floor on the other side.

"...Ow." Yakko mumbled. Wakko sighed and stepped into the doorway to help his brother up, but was frozen in his actions as he saw what lay beyond the doorway.

Yakko looked at his brother, wondering what he had stopped for. His heart skipped a beat and almost stopped completely when he saw the look on Wakko's face. He hadn't seen that look since he had that incedent with the clowns. Yakko slowly looked around and for onece, was speechless. Thousands and thousands of the monsters filled the dimly lit room, eyes glowing a crimsen red, fangs dripping with yellow saliva.

"Eeep..." Yakko squeeked. "Wrong floor." Wakko snapped out of his frozen state, grabbed his brother by the arm, and they took off down the hallway.

"Come on, Wakko. We need to get back to the others." said Yakko. "Something tells me we're going to need alot more help."

Yaaay chapter end. I realize it looks like a five-year-old wrote it, but like I said, I had major trouble putting it into words. But don't worry; only one more (maybe two) chapter to go! Oh and do you think I should up the rateing?


	5. Ohyeah, the doc

Well...I wasn't gonna finish this one. But banjkazfan seems to think I should...so here we go again. And I have more ideas for it now, so no telling how many more chapters you will haveto sit through. Blaim her! points to banjkazfan...And him, too I guess! points to Yakko

Still don't own anything and DARNIT I'm still tired of saying that! If I did it would still be on the air! Ahem. I'm okay. Really I am. O.o...

Oh and this chapter is just...complete stupidity. A comic relief chapter, I guess.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ofcorse, even with Yakko's wonderfull sence of direction (Me: yea...right --), they had still run down many hallways, while trying to lose the monster. They had no idea where they were now. They couldhave been calling for Dot and the doc, but with thoes monsters everywhere, they thought it best if they kept quiet. Sooner or later, they would haveto run into them anyway, right? Yep.

Yakko was lost in thought, Wakko was just lost. They didn't even see Dot rounding the corner, about the same time they were, and they collided. (me: see? told you they'd run into her.) They all landed on the floor with a dull 'thud'. None of them really seemed to mind, either.

Dot was the first to get up.

"There you are! Where the heck have you been? I was looking all over for you two!" she said, not angry but relieved. She wasn't the only one.

"You know, we've been here and there. Mostly there." Yakko replied, getting back up aswell and pointing behind him. Dot rolled her eyes.

"And you might wanna keep it down, sis. There's freakish monster things everywhere on this ship." Yakko continued, more in a whisper this time. Dot shuddered when she thought about the baby creature she had accadently killed.

"Yea...I noticed." she whispered back.

Wakko sat there, listening to the conversation, for the longest time. He was content just sitting there, they had been running all day, and he was tired. However, the floor was a sheet of ice and his butt was starting to go numb. He decided that now would be a good time to get up.

"But now where do we go? What do we do now? We still haven't found the missing people...and I'm freezing!" Dot pointed out. She shivered to prove her point.

"Well, sis, I don't know what to tell ya about being cold. We're not exactly dressed for the occasion..." Yakko said.

"Infact, we're hardly dressed at all..." he mumbled. The Warners just kinda looked annoyed for a second. They waited, saying nothing.

"A-HEM!" Dot cleared her throught loudly. (me: Oh! right! sorry!) Then they spun around really fast and when they stopped, they were dressed in winter clothing. (me: there, happy! Yakko: You coulda done that alot sooner, ya know... Wakko: Yea! My butt almost got frostbitten!" Me: --; can we please get on with the story now?...)

Before they could do any more interrupting, they heard a famillair voice calling for help.

"HEELP!" (see?) The Warners turned in the direction of the voice, and saw another long hallway.

"It's Dr. Scratchensniff! Huh. I had forgotten he was even in this story." said Dot.

"Me too." replied Wakko.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go before the doc gets a close shave..." Yakko said, remembering thoes four scythes slashing through the air. So, they sprinted down the hallway, in hopes of finding their lost phycyratrist.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ship, They alien/monster things were haveing a meeting. The whole room was packed with these beasts, and they were all waiting for the leader to speak. As soon as the room was quiet, he began.

"Yes, I am aware of the trespassers on our ship, and yes I am aware of the dangerouse weapons they posess..." he stopped to make sure everyone was listening. None moved or said anything.

"But there is no need to panic!..." A few blinked. The leader cleared his throught.

"Alright then. Our number one priority at this point, is to get off this horrable planet..." the crowd exchanged questioning glances.

"...Uh, why?" one called out. The leader growled in frusteration and shook his head.

"Because! Incase you haven't noticed... it's reeeaaally hot..." he whined. The crowd agreed.

"Yea...I meen who would be stupid enough to live on a planet so close to a jiant ball of fire!" another called from the crowd.

"I think they _like_ being warm..." another said. The leader realized the crowd was starting to panic.

"Now...now quiet! Calm down!" but there was no shutting them up now.

"Yea...an ah heard that all they gotta do is _touch ya!_ Dey got that...that, fire touch 'er somethin!" Another called out. The room broke out into screams and everyone began to run around in a panic. Variouse "what are we going to do!" 's and "help us!" 's could be heard eveywhere. The leader sat down and tried to nurse his growing headach. This was going to be a very long day...

Soon, the Warners came to a door, that was frosted over...like everything elce. Weak cries came from the other side.

"Don't worry, doc! We'll get ya outa there...I think." Yakko reasured him. After a short while of just standing there, doing and saying nothing, he turned to Wakko and Dot.

"Any ideas, Dot?...Wakko?" they shook their heads and shrugged. Luckliy for Dr. Sctratchensniff, Yakko did have an idea. After a moment of thought, he pulled out the blowtorch from earlier.

"Stand back, sibs!" hw warned, just before blasting the frosty door with the torch.

On the other side, the doc was as tight as he could get to the door. Suddenly, he smelled smoke. Next he realized how warm he was getting...he jumped back just in time, as the door cracked and fell to the ground. The doc was so happy to be out of that room, and to see the Warner kids, he shot up and scooped them up in his arms.

"Oh I am go glad you are okay! I vas voried!... Vhat took you so long, anyvay?" he questioned, dropping them.

"Sheesh! you save a guy's life, and that's how he repays you..." Dot mumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter five.


	6. Regroup

Holy crap I'm updateing!

0000000000000000000000000000

It did take them awhile to find the room where the others were held captive, but they did find it eventually. And they were not met with any more creatures on the way, mostly because the creatures were still at the meeting. Well, that, and the lazy author didn't want to type out another encounter with one right now.

"They're frozen!" Dot pointed out, tapping on the frosty glass. Yakko sprinted over to the container that contained Mrs. Nurse.

"No kidding." he replied, trying to pry the lid off. It wouldn't budge. Yakko stepped back and studdied the frosty tube, wondering how they were going to get them open.

In Wakko's mind, however, they all looked like giant icecicles, and he was thirsty. He didn't waste any time in licking one, and ofcorse, got his tounge stuck in the process.

"Mmmhh!" he cried, trying to pull himself free.

Dot just watched her brothers and sighed. With Yakko pulling and prying on a lid that was obviousley not going to move, Wakko was useless as he still tried desprately to reclaim his tounge, and the doc was standing at the doorway, shivering and muttering things under his breath, she realized it was up to her to figure this one out. And luckily, she remembered that with the tubes that held the baby creatures, there was a button that opened the tubes. She looked around the room, and spotted a big red flashing button, and under it, it read:

"Push to resque your friends and move this boring story along. PLEASE!" Dot shrugged.

"Hm. Now _that's_ convienient." she muttered, and silently wondered why no one elce had seen it.

Without thinking twice, Dot walked over and pushed the button, and all of the container doors '_swished'_ open. All that were help captive immedietly fell to the icy floor, still unconciouse, except for the nurse, who fell into Yakko's arms. (And we had to tie Carley down with metal chains to keep her from beating the crap outa me and the nurse.)

Because Wakko was still stuck to the container door when it opened, he was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall. But hey! He wasn't stuck anymore.

"Ow..." he said, as he slid to the floor. (Hehe that rhymes! )

"How are we gonna wake them up, Yakko?" Dot asked her brother. He grinned and looked down at the nurse.

"Well, they're in a frozen coma thing, right?...Well, I say we should keep them warm by body-heat!" Yakko replied. (And the author is happy that Carley is still tied down.)

"Okay!" said Wakko, as he sprinted over to where Minerva Mink was laying. ( --; ) Dot rolled her eyes and shuddered. Just then, the nurse's eyes fluttered open, and when she seen Yakko standing over her with a big grin on his face, she screamed and shot out of his arms.

Slowley, everyone bagan to wake up, still confused as to what had happened.

Mindy sat up, streched and yawned, as if nothing was amiss. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room.

"Oooohh pretty shiny!" she said, as she got up and headed for a piece of "shiney" broken glass on the far side of the room. (Ha! I bet you forgot about the broken container, didn't you?) Buttons, however, was also just wakeing up, and the first thing he noticed was that Mindy was gone. He frantically looked around the room and saw her heading for the sharp object, and he shot up and ran towards her. And then slid past her. He whined and shut his eyes as he sped closer and closer to the broken glass. But this is still a K+ rated story, so he stopped just before he collided with it. He let out a sigh of relief, expecially because he knows the author is more of a cat person. Mindy hugged Buttons around the neck.

"Silly puppy!" she giggled.

On the other side of the room, two huge hippos had just somehow made it up off the floor.

"Oh Flavio! I'm so glad you are okay!" the female hippo cried, as she hugged her mate.

"Oh, my flower, I am also glad that you are unharmed!" he replied.

"Woooooah...cool!" chirped a hyper little squirl, as he looked around at the frozen ship. Everything sparkled and gleamed with light that seemed to come from everywhere, but nowhere. He was cold, but he was too in aw to care. Was this what snow was like? His thoughts were interupted as he heard his aunt groan.

"Help me up, will ya!" she cried. Skippy spun around and saw his aunt Slappy trying (and failing) to get to her feet. He quickly rushed over to give her a hand up. As soon as she was up, she looked around and gasped.

"What the..." Slappy asked to no one in particular.

"Oooh Aunt Slappy, can we stay and make a snowman? Please aunt Slappy, Pleeaase?" Skippy pleaded. Slappy was about to say "no" but she made a wrong move and fell back down.

"Eeehh. I'm gett'in to old fer this..."

"Runt, I told you not to get to close to that ship! Now we're inside of the stupid thing!" scolded Rita.

"Sorry, Rita...Hey it's it's cold in here, isn't it Rita? Yeah, definately cold." replied Runt.

"Ya think?" Rita shot back. Runt tried to think for a moment.

"Uh...nope!" he said.

Just then, a scream was heard and everyone turned to Minerva Mink, who had Wakko clinging to her mid section.

"GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!" he cried, waveing her arms in the air. Yakko decided to help by prying his little brother off of the terrafied mink. Wakko landed on the floor and began to pout.

Meanwhile, two mice watched everyone, unnoticed, in the corner.

"We seem to be on some sort of spaceship..." the big-headed mouse mumbled to himself, trying very hard to ignor his side-kick as he "skated" around, giggling to himself.

"Pinky!" he said, suddenly getting an idea. He stomped on his side-kick's tail just as he was slideing past, causeing him to fall on his face. But Pinky just giggled some more.

"Ow Haha! Yeah, Brain?"

"Are you pondering... oh forget it... come, Pinky, we have much prepairing to do..."

"Right-o, Brain! Hah! Zort!" And with that, they went ahead to explore the ship.

They didn't get far, however, when they heard a deafining rumble and the whole ship jerked violently, causeing everyone to fall to the floor and slide to the far wall, in a heap. They instantly felt like they were going to hurl, but they all managed to keep it down. When the feeling passed, it was quiet...

Variouse cries and mumbles of "get off me" and "Ow! Who's sitting on my tail" 's were heard as everyone struggeled to get get off the floor once again. As soon as they had, Yakko ran over to the only window he could find (outside the containment room) and after scrapeing away the frost, he peared out.

"Uh...folks..." he began.

"We have left...the planet."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

yay done


End file.
